


Упущенные возможности

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Гвендаль размышляет о Конраде. Ничего кроме





	Упущенные возможности

**Author's Note:**

> До ухода Конрада в Дай-Шимарон. Большинство фактов канонные, моя только интерпретация.

Гвендаль бы убил за то, что имелось у Конрада. И что тот так легко и бездумно отвергал.  
Каждый раз, когда он смотрел из окна, как брат тренирует войска: внешне мягкий и вежливый, как шелк, внутри твердый, как алмаз – кто вообще придумал, что выражение «сталь в бархатной перчатке» относится к женщинам? – внутри шевелилась зависть. Нехорошая, черная, глухая, задавленная многими годами самоконтроля, но все же зависть. Иногда Гвендаль пытался убедить себя, что брату досталось и так, что он сполна получал за свой выбор, но тихий голосок внутри шептал, что так ему и надо за то, что раз за разом делал то, что ему хотелось, а не того, что ему было надо.  
Конрад тогда сильно удивил всех на церемонии совершеннолетия. Дважды. Первый раз – когда в открытую заявил, что выбирает жизнь мазоку, и второй – что сохранит отцовскую фамилию Веллер. Гвену тогда было уже под пятьдесят, и он всю церемонию стискивал зубы, чтобы не выдавать своих чувств. Сам он уже тогда сполна хлебнул, что значит быть «фон Вальде», а не «фон Шпицберг», и позже, в бессилии перед надвигающейся войной, не раз метался по комнате, ища способы взять фамилию матери и никак не находя.  
Потому что если бы была хоть одна возможность стать лордом фон Шпицбергом, Гвендаль бы использовал ее, не раздумывая. Со своей огромной марёку Земли он еще с ранней юности знал, что сильнее почти всех магов Шин-Макоку – и раз за разом находил этому подтверждение. Если бы он принадлежал к Шпицбергам, то уже с момента совершеннолетия считался бы главой рода, потому что Штоффель в этом смысле был никем и ничем, его хватало лишь на незначительные фокусы, могущие лишь напугать несведущих людей. Гвендаль победил бы его на дуэли (если бы та все же состоялась) в любой момент и доказал бы свое право на лидерство. И не был бы бесконечное долгое время всего лишь «юным фон Вальде, подопечным Штоффеля». Он не мог бросить дяде вызов – у него не было оснований, потому что Штоффель распоряжался им с согласия матери, как старший родственник, и невозможно было сбросить двойной гнет дяди и королевы Сесилии…   
А Конрад тогда впервые отказался облегчить себе жизнь – и выбрал быть откровенным полукровкой, с фамилией, напоминавшей всем и каждому, что он и откуда, но по непонятной причине поддерживающим мазоку. Неудивительно, что его опасались.  
Да еще эта его Академия… Гвендаль страстно рвался туда, приводил Сесилии все новые и новые аргументы, почему офицерская Академия так важна для него и его будущего, почему он в любой момент готов бросить домашнее обучение ради возможности учиться вместе с остальными аристократами, но Сесилия только грустно и немного беспомощно улыбалась, зная, что Штоффель против. Потом в поместье появлялись новые учителя, лучшие из лучших, и подборки книг – прекрасные, безумно дорогие, новые и древние, но они не могли заменить Гвендалю совместного обучения с теми, с кем ему придется общаться и ладить всю жизнь. Вопрос стоял вовсе не в качестве образования, что прекрасно понимал и он, и Штоффель. Но если во власти дяди было лишить его любого шанса приобрести хоть полезные знакомства, хоть клочок власти, то он это делал.   
И у Гвендаля в глазах темнело, когда он думал о том, как пренебрежительно отнесся к своей учебе Конрад, до знакомства с Гюнтером не видевший в Академии никакой пользы. Конечно, Гюнтер во многом переломил его точку зрения, но заставить Конрада посмотреть на ситуацию более дальновидно и обернуть ее себе на пользу фон Крайст, увы, не смог. Потенциальные друзья и соратники Конрада – его однокурсники – вышли из Академии с твердым убеждением, что от Веллера надо держаться подальше.  
Потом та леди фон Винкотт… У Гвендаля кружилась голова, когда он представлял себе перспективы такого союза: Конрад как полноправный наследник королевского рода Дай-Шимарона, с поддержкой Сесилии как правительницы и всего рода фон Винкоттов… Да весь мир упал бы к нему в руки, точно спелое яблоко! Конрад – полукровка, хосеки не действует на него, как на чистокровных мазоку, он может, умеет и любит действовать в человеческих землях, а Шимарон надоел всем – что Великий, что Малый… С такой женой Конраду достаточно было бы для начала заявить свои права на бывшую колонию фон Винкоттов, Калорию – и все ненавистники Шимарона с радостью встали бы под его знамена, и Калория в первую очередь.   
Но Конрад огрызался на все намеки и настаивал, что они с Сюзанной-Джулией только друзья. О да! То-то Адальберт до сих пор хватался за меч, стоило упомянуть имя Конрада, а тогда о его злости на Конрада, обихаживающего его невесту, не знал только глухой. Иногда Гвендалю даже хотелось, чтобы фон Гранц вызвал Конрада на дуэль, и все было бы кончено. Для Гранца и его помолвки, разумеется – брату уже тогда не было равных в бою на мечах. Но Джулия погибла, Конрад ушел в депрессию, и все кончилось, не начавшись.  
Гвендаль стукнул кулаком по оконной раме. И вот это была уже не зависть – чистейшая злость, не ослабевшая с годами, потому что Гвендалю приходилось сталкиваться с последствиями решения брата каждый день и каждый час. После войны, после того, как они с таким трудом переломили наступление людей, после Арнольда – Конрад стал героем. Его признали даже те, кто не хотел о нем слышать, ему даровали бы все, чего он бы только ни попросил, чего бы ни пожелал… И после отречения матери не было лучшей кандидатуры для управления страной, чем полукровка Конрад Веллер, знающий и понимающий людей и мазоку, который мог бы выслушать обе стороны, изрядно потрепанные в войне, и мягко, но твердо вести их к взаимовыгодному союзу.  
…Как это сейчас делал другой полукровка, Шибуя Юури! Вовсе не Конрад. Тот отошел в сторону, предпочитая погрузиться в собственное горе, и переложил дела на плечи Гвендаля, оставив на него и экономику, и политику, и улаживание дел с аристократами – всё. Там, где Конраду понадобилось бы просто присутствовать, Гвендалю пришлось уговаривать, улещивать, иногда угрожать и шантажировать, медленно, по кусочкам зарабатывая нужную репутацию и вес. Он бы с радостью передал Конраду хотя бы армию, брат был бы прекрасным маршалом, но отказ того был неумолим и жесток. Конрад ничего не хотел для себя и был крайне методичен в своем безумии.  
И сейчас Гвендаль смотрел из окна на то, как брат в очередной раз отстраняется от пути, ведущего его к счастью.   
Юный 27-й мао счастливо улыбался Конраду и льнул к нему со очаровательным невежеством абсолютно невинного существа, не скрывающего ни своей привязанности, ни силы своих чувств. Окажись Гвендаль на месте Конрада, с этой глупой помолвкой с Вольфрамом было бы давно покончено, а король с восторгом бы привыкал к своему новому статусу любимого и любящего. Но Конрад только улыбался, всегда одинаковой улыбкой, и оставался лишь наблюдателем, периодически подначивая мао и его так называемого жениха на очередную бурную перепалку, словно ему не было большей радости, чем в сотый раз полюбоваться на эту комедию.  
«Что ты делаешь? – хотел спросить его Гвендаль, и этот вопрос в последнее время все чаще и чаще подкатывал к горлу и жег глотку, незаданный. – Что ты делаешь, зачем ты это делаешь? Конрад, я не верю, что ты делаешь это нечаянно – не столько раз подряд. Ты не можешь не видеть, что сейчас ломаешь не только свою, уже не раз сломанную жизнь, но и чужую, едва-едва начинающуюся! Мао любит тебя, он верит тебе – почему ты предпочитаешь положиться на волю судьбы, когда это она была к тебе благосклонна? Почему ты ведешь себя так, словно перед вами все время мира, и вы можете успеть в любой момент?»  
Гвендаль бессильно прислонился лбом к стеклу.   
Средний брат, любимый брат совершенно по-глупому выпускал из рук шанс на счастье. Можно было закрыть глаза на то, что Конрад не захотел жить под фамилией древнего рода, не будучи чистокровным мазоку. Можно было понять, что он отказался притворяться ровней юным аристократам, уже тогда будучи сильнее и опытнее их всех. Можно было даже одобрить, что он не стремился рушить вполне благополучную аристократическую пару. Проглотив собственную обиду, Гвендаль даже мог признать, что брат дальновидно поступил, отказавшись от любых притязаний на трон – Шин-Макоку тогда было не готово к получеловеку у власти, вскоре начались бы попреки в потакании людям и мятежи. Но вот это? Когда на Конрада смотрели так, что в глазах отражалось всё сердце – как можно было отказываться от такого?! Гвендаль не понимал.   
Но все равно любил Конрада. Даже вопреки тому, что не понимал. И даже вопреки тому, что регулярно хотел задать ему хорошую трепку.  
«Я дам ему последний шанс, – подумал Гвендаль, отходя от окна и возвращаясь за свой стол. – Всего один. И если его принципы сделают мао Юури несчастным… то брата у меня больше не будет. Трус, боящийся послушать собственного сердца, им называться не может».  
И даже в глубине своего исстрадавшегося за близких сердца Гвендаль знал, что прав.


End file.
